A jar contains $11$ red balls, $9$ green balls, and $11$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Explanation: There are $11 + 9 + 11 = 31$ balls in the jar. There are $11$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{11}{31}$.